


First Snowfall - HankCon

by Kapdixo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Flirty Connor, Hank Anderson is a hopeless romantic, Hank Anderson is young at heart, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Sarcastic Connor, Snowball Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: The first snowfall of the year is the most beautiful.





	First Snowfall - HankCon

Hank sighed as he sprawled out across his couch lazily, hot chocolate in one hand and a wad of fur in the other. Said wad of fur was attached to Sumo, who rested his head on his paws. The dog huffed quietly and yawned.

"Lieutenant?" Connor walked into the room, grinning from ear-to-ear. "Guess what?"

"Enlighten me." Hank rolled his eyes. "And you can call me by my name."

"As you wish, Hank. Look outside." He pointed at the window.

"Fine." He sat up, following his finger. Heavy snow was coming down, turning everything a pure white. "Huh, it's snowing."

"Yes, the first time in 2039! Isn't it beautiful, Lieu-Hank?" Connor strolled over and placed his hand against the glass. "We should go out in it."

"Pass." Hank sipped his hot chocolate. "Knock yourself out."

"Please?" His soft brown eyes settled on him. "Please, Hank?"

"Don't use the eyes on me, that's cheating." He turned away so he wouldn't have to look at them.

"Haaaaank." Connor jumped over the back of the sofa, landing on it gracefully. "Please?"

"I'm not young anymore, Connor. Quit pestering me." Hank gestured to him. "Sumo, attack."

"Borf."

"It seems Sumo agrees with me." He tilted his head in that adorable way of his. "I am not going to give up so easily."

"Fuck, fine!" He slammed his mug down on the table, grumbling a "fucking androids" as he pulled on his coat. "Sumo is tagging along."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Connor clipped the leash on his collar.

"I'm sure." Hank briefly pondered that he never would've given in so easily in the past, so what had changed? Was it because of Connor entering his life? He then quickly dismissed it before he went into some existential crisis. It wasn't important right now.

"Hank?" The android waved a hand in front of his face. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Just peachy," he grunted. "Let's do this before I change my mind." The two of them stepped outside, the snow whipping around them. "Jesus! You're lucky you can't feel how fucking freezing it is!"

"Perhaps I should get an upgrade that would provide that. It would make me more human, right?" Connor held out his hand, catching snowflakes.

"If you want, but I like you the way you are now." Hank cursed, cheeks flushing not just from the cold. "I mean, do you really hate being a plastic robot that badly?"

"Not at all! I'm not ashamed of who I am, I'm quite happy with myself. I was just wondering if such a thing would be beneficial to me." He did that downright _sinful_ wink and half-smile at him. 

"Y-you would feel pain," he stuttered. "It would be even worse the next time you get shot on a case."

"And what makes you think I'd get shot?" Connor stuck out his tongue, trying to catch flakes that way. He released Sumo's leash, and the dog ran back inside.

"I know you, Connor. You'll get shot and just whine about your regrettable upgrade." And it would just make Hank worry about him even more than he already did.

"Perhaps." He bent down, scooping up some snow. "Hank?"

"What now?" He turned in his direction, only to receive said snow to the face. "What the fuck?!" he sputtered, stumbling backwards so violently he almost slipped.

"Snowball fight." Connor giggled (fucking giggled!), that plastic prick. 

"Oh yeah, very mature!" Hank ducked in time to avoid the next snowball, but wasn't that lucky when the third came. It splattered across his chest. "You're playing a dangerous game, Connor," he growled lowly. "I'll give you what you're looking for." 

"Bring it on, old man," he taunted.

"You little shit!" He formed a lumpy snowball and chucked it at him as hard as he could.

Unfortunately, he had forgotten how good Connor was at dodging things in his blind rage, and the snowball didn't even come close. "Is that all you've got?"

"Smug asshole!" Hank continued forming snowballs and throwing them at him, even using one in each hand. Nothing seemed to work, which is how he got completely covered in white bullshit.

"Sorry, were you saying something?" He threw one last snowball at him. "It appears I have won."

"Grr." He wiped the snow off his face, then charged at him before he even knew what was happening. They both tumbled to the ground, a tangled mess of limbs.

"Why?" Connor stared up from underneath Hank, frowning at him. "I still won, you know. Attacking me doesn't change that."

"Smartass." Hank studied him carefully, remembering a prior conversation they had way back then.

_"Is there anything you'd like to know about me?"_

_"Hell no! Well, yeah. Um, why did they make you look so goofy and give you that weird voice?"_

He didn't find his looks goofy anymore. Actually, he found him quite an attractive man. He knew it wasn't right to feel that way for someone that some considered just a machine, but he knew Connor was much more than that. It pissed Hank off when people referred to his Connor as an it instead of a he. Fuck humans.

"You're spacing out again," Connor spoke up.

"Thanks a lot, Sherlock. I hadn't noticed." Hank should probably get off of him.

"I can raise my temperature for you if you are cold, Hank. I would hate for you to get frostbite." He smiled sweetly, and god did Hank want to kiss those pretty lips of his. How wrong was that?

"You shouldn't worry about me so much, idiot. I'm not worth worrying about." He felt depressed all of a sudden. "My life-"

"What do you mean?" Connor interrupted. "Your life is precious, Hank. You're worth everything, and you deserve everything. All the happiness should be for you, alright? You matter."

"Connor, I..." Hank shook his head. "You're going to be the death of me, you know that?" And he pressed his lips against his before he could convince himself it was a bad idea.

How long had it been? Had it ever felt so incredible? He pulled away and pecked his forehead before looking down at him. Shit, he might've screwed everything up with Connor due to his own stupid feelings. Everything sucked.

"Hank?" His LED spun rapidly, flashing between blue and yellow. "What was that for?"

"Nothing, forget it." Hank tried to push himself up and run, but he just fell back into him again. "Dammit!"

"You kissed me." Connor's cheeks flushed a light blue as the thirium rushed to them. "Can you do it again?"

"What?" He blinked. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I promise I am not kidding you." He closed his eyes as he initiated the second kiss. Their lips moved in sync, thanks to him quickly looking up the best techniques. Hank's beard scraped against his synthetic skin lightly, but Connor didn't mind one bit. He wrapped his arms around his neck and hummed softly, then froze up. 

"Are you okay?" Hank noticed the change in him. "Connor?"

"I felt that," Connor whispered. "I felt it. Why did I feel it?" His face was now a deep blue, and he smiled. "It felt good, so it's not a bad thing."

"That's good," he said lamely, smiling back. "Do I even have to bother saying that I love you?"

"If you'd like to. I love you too." He laughed as Hank kissed him all over his face. "We should probably go inside, I know your hands are cold from the snowballs." His voice suddenly turned raspy and deep. "And I can help you warm up."


End file.
